


Emerald

by TwelvetideMagistra (elizajane)



Series: After the Flash [6]
Category: DCU (Comics), Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizajane/pseuds/TwelvetideMagistra
Summary: Author: CandacePrompt: EmeraldSubmission for the Twelvetide Drabbles Challenge 2020. Posted on behalf of the author.
Series: After the Flash [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097123
Kudos: 2
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020





	Emerald

The small hospital room was getting pretty crowded, a massive Archangel, dude using a wheelchair spinning around in circles looking to set the basket down somewhere and Barbara in a bed, at least she was sitting up now and had a clear view of the emerald green wheelchair that the nurse rolled through the door. “Oh, you’re awake and you have visitors?” “Well, I just thought I would drop this off so you could take your time getting to know your new wheels” said the nurse as she came a went so quickly that Barbara could only get the word out, “OK.”


End file.
